fazbear_s_fright_storagefandomcom-20200215-history
Toy Chica
Toy Chica, also known as Withered Toy Chica, is an antagonist in Fazbear's Fright: Storage. Appearance Toy Chica is a yellow avian animatronic, and is the same Toy Chica as seen in FNaF 2. She has suffered moderate damage, to her suit which is covered in large cracks and holes. Her left arm is mostly intact however the suit covering the forearm is missing, and she is fully missing her right arm. The plumage on her head has been torn off exposing the wiring beneath, although her bib is still legible. She holds a cracked cupcake in her left hand, her right eye socket is larger compared to her left and has a slash from her eye to her mouth, while her left eye socket is smaller and is empty. Behavior Toy Chica is first active on Night 2, and begins in CAM 1 alongside Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie. After activating she will move to CAM 3, CAM 7 and finally CAM 6. After reaching CAM 6 she will attempt to enter the Office through the left-hand door to attack the Protagonist, at which point the player will need to use 'Heater Left' to fend her off. Failure to use the heater quick enough will result in Toy Chica entering the office and jumpscaring the player, causing a game over. When fended off successfully, she will return to CAM 1 and begin her attack pattern from scratch. Toy Chica is also active during Night 7 alongside all the other animatronics. The mechanics needed to defend against her do not change, however she is more aggressive and will move between rooms faster, and also has a shorter window of time to use the heater on her before she will enter the office. Audio Toy Chica's jumpscare sound. (WARNING, LOUD!) Trivia *Toy Chica's 3D model underwent four revisions before the final release, of which three models were made public. ** The first version of the model was an edit of a Toy Chica model from MMD imported into blender. ** The second version was an edit of DaMikel's Toy Chica V1. ** The third version was an edit of DaMikel's Toy Chica V2. ** The final version is an edit of DaMikel's Toy Chica V3. * Her jumpscare scream is an edit of 2013 meme Turkish Man Screams Meow At An Egg. * Toy Chica is the only toy animatronics to have her toes remain intact. Gallery In-Game Cam 1.jpg|Toy Chica on CAM 1 Cam 3 chica.jpg|Toy Chica on CAM 3 Cam 7 chica.jpg|Toy Chica on CAM 7 Cam 6 chica.jpg|Toy Chica on CAM 6 Textures 1Chica2.png|Chica on CAM 1 1Chica.png|Chica's texture on CAM 1 3chica.png|Chica on CAM 3 7chica.png|Chica on CAM 7 6chica.png|Chica on CAM 6 iconchic.png|Chica's icon Old 1ChicaNew2.png|Chica on CAM 1 from the original demo. 1ChicaNew.png|Chica's texture on CAM 1 from the original demo. 1ChicaOld2.png|An older version of Chica on CAM 1 in the original demo. 1ChicaOld.png|An earlier texture of Chica on CAM 1 from the original demo. 3ChicaNew.png|Chica on CAM 3 from the original demo. 3Chica.png|An older version of Chica on CAM 3 from the original demo. 7Chica.png|An older version of Chica on CAM 7 from the original demo. 7ChicaNew.png|Chica on CAM 7 from the original demo. 6newchica.png|Chica on CAM 6 from the original demo. 2newchica.png|An older version of Chica on CAM 6 from the original demo. output_pIeFoq.gif|Chica's jumpscare in the original demo. compared2.png|The first version of Chica (right) compared to the second version (left). chica.png|An unused render of the first version of Chica, originally intended for the Gamejolt thumbnail. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Toy Animatronics Category:Night 2 Category:Night 3 Category:Night 4 Category:Night 5 Category:Night 7